Only In Dreams
by AmelieNine
Summary: Gabrielle has a bad dream and looks to Richard for comfort.


A sharp gasp escaped her lips as her eyelids batted open, an expression of wide-eyed worry etched on her face. Gabrielle Simpson had just awoken from a terrible nightmare, a _terrible_ nightmare indeed. Labored breathing began to take over, and with the contents of the horrible dream still fresh in her mind, too ghastly to contemplate, she immediately sat up.

Oh no. She needed someone. She needed _comfort_, and she needed it fast. The only person around, of course, was Mr. Benson.

Well, she had no choice! He _was_ the only person around, after all. Without hesitation, she jumped out of bed and lunged for the door. Her eyes not yet adjusted to the unnerving darkness that had engulfed her room, she desperately started feeling the door, looking for the handle... _Ah, there you are._

Not wanting to make too much noise, she slowly turned the cold handle, and tiptoed to the sofa. Mr. Benson had fallen asleep, presumably after typing several pages of script (_Hey, he promised to wake me!_), he had his head comfortably placed on the arm rest.

Gabrielle crouched beside the sofa. She placed her hand on his arm and was about to shake it, but for some peculiar reason, looking at how peaceful he was, his arms hugging a pillow, she stopped mid-way.

The frenzied expression she once wore on her face slowly softened as she stared at him.

_Oh, the poor dear_. Her thumb now caressing his arm, she sighed softly, gazing longingly at her new boss.

_He must be so awfully tired,_ she thought as she looked at him. He was completely at peace and of course, other than the rising and falling of his chest, showing no signs of movement._  
_

_And lonely._

She gave him a pitying look and began stroking his hair.

_Not for long, I'm sure. __A handsome man like Mr Benson wouldn't have any trouble finding a girl,_ she pondered to herself with a sad little smile on her face.

She looked at the clock on the wall. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she read the time, _3 in the morning! _She looked back at him sympathetically, beginning to think over her impending actions.

_Well... I don't_ really_ need to wake him up... I can take care of myself, and it's not like that dream was all _that _scary..._

She stopped.

The dream.

Images flashed through Gabrielle's mind as she looked back at her room, dark, ominous and _terribly_ cold.

_Oh, to hell with it! _she thought to herself, shaking Richard's arm.

"Mr Benson!"

"Wha...?"

He blinked several times before he managed to open his eyes.

"Oh. Hi, Miss Simpson," he muttered drowsily as he looked at her, widening his eyes as he realized she was clad in a white nightie and her hair down.

Looking at his confused expression and adorably messy hair, Gabriegrin tried not to smile.

"I'm so sorry to wake you, Mr Benson, but I had the most terrible dream,"

He nodded sleepily as she spoke. "Yes, Miss Simpson," he mumbled, still groggy from his nap. "Don't worry, whatever it was, it's all gone now." He patted her hand as he attempted to give her some form of reassurance. "Now, go back to your room and try not to think about it, hmm?" He proceeded to continue with his slumber.

"Oh, but Mr Benson!"

He blinked lazily and turned back to face her. "I was wondering," her voice careful and steady, "if it weren't too much trouble of course, if I could perhaps... lie down with you for a minute?" she asked, perching herself on the edge of the seat.

Richard stared at her, trying to comprehend what he had heard.

"Well, it was a _horrible_ dream, you see,"

Mr Benson took in a deep breath. Looking at her, wide-eyed and hopeful, he knew he was going to have a hard time saying no.

"You know I would, but I don't think you'd find it all that comfortable."

His heart quickly sank however, when he saw her expression turn glum. Her eyes glanced downwards as she nodded sadly. "I - I understand, Mr Benson," she responded as she got off the sofa.

"There's just not much space on this couch, Miss Simpson." he explained, acknowledging the fact that her feelings were hurt.

"Oh, not to worry," she said as she lay down and snuggled up next to him.

Oblivious to Richard's stunned looks, she took his arms and wrapped them around her waist, giving her a sense of safety.

A wide eyed Richard attempted to protest, "Miss Simpson! I really don't think - !"

"I'm _perfectly_ comfortable, Mr Benson," she muttered contently as she nuzzled her head into his neck.

Richard lay there in a daze, motionless with disbelief. His brain needed a moment to process what had just happened.

_Damn it, _he silently cursed himself, _How am I supposed to say no now?_

He looked down at his strangely endearing typist, who was quickly beginning to grow on him. He smiled weakly and as gently as he possibly could, placed his hands on hers, caressing them. Gabrielle let out a soft sigh and allowed her eyes to shut. They stayed there for a few moments, until he broke the silence,

"Miss Simpson,"

Gabrielle shifted slightly. "Yes?" she whispered, a dreamy smile on her face as she turned and rested her chin on his chest.

"Miss Simpson," he repeated, trying (very) hard not to get distracted. "You do realize that, judging by our current... state..." he gulped, noticing her legs intertwining with his, "That it would be... rather awkward if someone were to walk in on us?"

Gabrielle merely gazed at him. She, however, seemed to be quite distracted herself, with other things on her mind.

A dreamlike expression washed over her face as she closed her eyes, a faint smile lingering on her lips.

"Hmmmm," A slight giggle bubbled in her voice. She sank her face into his chest, fully enjoying his warmth and scent, feeling _extremely_ content.

"Oh, you smell _delicious_..." she moaned as she snuggled deeper into him. "Is that Hermes?"

Richard could feel his cheeks getting hotter and hotter. Avoiding her doe-eyed gaze, he looked upwards and tried to interrupt Gabrielle's reverie, "Miss Simpson, you're changing the subject."

Gabrielle noticed his cheeks turning red, and could feel his heart racing at an alarmingly fast pace. She smiled and nestled her head under his chin, finding his bashfulness adorable.

"Mr Benson," she whispered, "You _are_ a dear, you do know that?" she murmured softly as she slipped her arms around his back, hugging him tight, almost as if she were afraid someone might steal him.

Realizing his attempts to reason with her were futile, Richard only shook his head and chuckled in response. Admitting defeat, his arms tenderly cradled her waif figure as he brought her closer to his chest. He felt her body go limp as he whispered into her ear, "Whatever it was, Miss Simpson, it can't hurt you now,"

His voice seemed to have a soothingly positive effect on her. She broke out into a dreamy smile as she melted into his words, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her. Her own arms, on the other hand, went completely slack.

Oh, if only she could sleep like this _every_ night...

Richard sighed and shook his head, wondering how he ever came to have such a delicate creature in his arms.

"Miss Simpson?" he muttered softly.

Gabrielle, who was already weak in his arms, only managed a soft moan. "Hmmm, Mr Benson..."

Richard affectionately caressed her cheek in his hand, a vague smile on his face. "Good night," he said, "And sweet dreams,"

Gabrielle leaned into his touch. "Good night, Mr Benson..." she whispered as she closed her eyes, resting her cheek on his chest.

* * *

The sunlight from outside Richard's apartment window was slowly beginning to seep into the living room, where Gabrielle and himself had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Richard blinked lazily, opening his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, looking at Miss Simpson sleeping peacefully, her arms around him.

_So much for "lie down with you for a minute", _he thought to himself in amusement, a small smile forming on his lips.

Gabrielle inhaled sharply as she slowly came to. She gave a contented sigh and looked up at Richard.

"Oh, I'm having that dream again," she mumbled sleepily as she snuggled into him.

He gave her a puzzled look. "What was that?"

Memories of the night before slowly stirred in Gabrielle's mind. She smiled sheepishly. "Oh, nothing,".

"Right," Richard heard perfectly well what she said.

She sighed and rested her head on his chest, "Good morning, Mr Benson,"

"Good morning, Miss Simpson,"

They stayed like that for a few minutes, comfortably wrapped around each other.

"Say, Miss Simpson,"

"Yes?" she breathed, complacent in her current position.

"I really think we should get up and continue with our script,"

"Hmm, I really do hope Rick and Gaby end up together," she muttered absent-mindedly.

"I hope so too, Miss Simpson,"

"Oh, and that Rick," she murmured in a low voice, "I find him _extremely_ attractive,"

Richard only shook his head, stifling a grin, "Sure. Now come on! We've got a script to finish!"


End file.
